Harry Potter and the Endless Powers
by Icedx
Summary: It is Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and he is getting more stronger , and smarter. This time, he will use his powers to destroy Voldemort and the Horcruxes and hurt anyone that stands in his way, even his friends. No flames, this is my first time writing
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It is Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and Harry is getting more angry, clever, and powerful.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and is the book of author J.K. Rowling.

PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME; CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM IS WELCOME

A boy awoke in a small town. His forehead pained. Harry screamed and tossed and turned and tossed some more. He screamed again; his forehead had a painful scar. The scar, a "gift" of pain, hurt him every time an evil sorcerer Lord Voldemort was devising a plan. Harry was now in his 7th year at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry decided to stand up and immediately turned to face one of his best friends.

"What is it Harry? Does it hurt?"

Harry knew what she was talking about. He did not want to answer her. He turned to his other friend, a boy who was extremely tall, probably taller than six feet. They were on their way to Hogwarts.

"When will we get there?"

"I am not sure."

Harry felt like screaming at Hermione; she ignored him in the Burrow, yet she was talking to him now. He decided to make her angry, similar to his previous feelings when he attempted to speak with her.

"I was not asking you; I was asking Ron."

Hermione seemed stunned. This was not the reaction she would have expected from him. On the other hand, she was getting angry. He should be glad she was speaking with him. She was about to speak to him once again, this time angrily, but she was interrupted by a sound. Hermione looked down, and to her surprise, saw Draco Malfoy on the floor. Lying close to him was Crabbe and Goyle. She was about to scream, but immediately stopped when she saw Harry. He was smirking; he looked terrifying too. She looked to the opposite side of the compartment. Ron, her other friend was stunned; his mouth open.

"Serves them right"

Ron spoke after Harry.

"How did you do that Harry?"

Hermione suddenly realized that Harry had not used a wand. He was smirking, and a dark aura surrounded him. Hermione suddenly realized he had used wand-less magic to make Draco Malfoy paralyzed. Hermione could not believe that Harry had learned wand-less magic. She also learned it previously, and if Harry learned it too, she could finally practice with some other person. She wondered how long he had been doing it. Maybe they could both help each other out; Ron could also learn with them.

Before Hermione could speak again, Draco Malfoy was levitated in the air, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Soon, they were thrown away from the compartment. Hermione finally began to speak once again.

"Harry, you know how to perform wand-less magic?"

Before he answered, Ron spoke.

"Harry performed wand-less magic?

"Yes he did, and I want an answer"

The last part was directed toward Harry; he had not answered her question. Hermione waited. She wanted to know when he began to do it.

"Well, I am not sure. I Guess I began to use it from third year, but I never focused on using it. However, now I realize if I ever lose my wand, I will not need it. And I also began to perform spells that are sophisticated, unlike the weak spells."

Hermione had no idea Harry had been practicing. She only knew some spells and it took a lot of energy from her. She was going to ask Harry if he could help her. She looked at Ron again. He seemed to be clueless and jealous. She knew that Ron was slightly greedy and jealous of The Boy Who Lived's fortune.

The rest of the train ride went by slowly. No one spoke. Harry occasionally turned around a saw that his best friends were looking at each other when the other was not. He really did not understand why they acted so strangely. He did not want to interfere in their love lives, but he thought that their relationship would not work. After all, Hermione never had the nerves to ask Ron, she probably waited for him to ask her out. Similarly, Ron was even shyer when the topic of Hermione came up.

Harry decided he would just remain in silence for the rest of the trip. However, he would still act without speaking. He used wand-less magic and immediately watched as the whole compartment grew dark. Now, he levitated a clueless Ron closer to Hermione. He felt rather horrible for the situation they would be in once the lights were back on. Through the process he had levitated Hermione's and Ron's wands away from them . He did not want a simple_ Lumos_ spell to identify the cause of the black-out. After all, if they lights were back on, they would see his hands were out.

Unfortunately for Harry, he had no idea that Hermione could cast magic with and without a wand too. The spell laminated the room and Harry was in shock. Hermione had used a _Lumos_ spell, despite him taking away her wand. She looked devastated; He realized she knew what he had planned. Ron, on the other hand looked even more nervous because he was really close to Hermione. Suddenly, Ron was flung across to the other side of the compartment, and Hermione; who looked as if she would cry, ran out of the compartment; leaving an astonished Harry, after all; he was doing her a favor, he knew she liked Ron; it was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Endless Powers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and is the book of author J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is H/Hr…

Harry realized time had passed; the train had arrived to Hogwarts. He, along with Ron and the other Hogwarts students got off the train. After a while, they were in Hogwarts. Harry looked around as they waited for the Headmistress to talk and announce the new DADA and Potions teachers.

Soon enough, Hermione joined Harry and Ron too. Before Harry could ask her why she had left the train, McGonagall (sp?) began to speak.

"This year… is a strange year. Please be advised... Quiditch will still be played. Next week, will be the first match, Gryffindor versus. Ravenclaw. We would like to also congratulate our Head Girl… Hermione Granger…"

Harry was not surprised. He wondered who would be the Head Boy. He did not get a badge; Ron may have achieved the award. Harry waited to hear who is the Head Boy.

"And Draco Malfoy…"

Harry could not believe it. Malfoy is the Head Boy. He almost chocked on his food. Harry, astonished, looked at Ron's expression; He looked sick and pale. He turned to see how Hermione was taking the information; she, surprisingly, looked indifferent.

The students in the Great Hall were quiet, but continued to listen to their Headmistress.

"Do not go anywhere after 9:00. This goes for every student. We do not want anything to happen. We were granted a privilege to open. Dementors…"

Harry shuddered; He remembered his previous encounters with the creatures.

"They will be here at Hogwarts. I have made sure that they do not interfere with any student… Now I would like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher… Please welcome Professor Lupin…"

Harry grinned; Professor Lupin came into the Great Hall. He had no idea it was him. Ron turned to Harry.

"Why did he not tell us?"

Harry did not know. It may have been a surprise.

Once Ron went back to eating, Hermione turned around. She quietly whispered to Harry.

"Follow me after the feast is done."

He shrugged. He knew he was in trouble; however, he did not care. She should have thanked him for helping her. She now knew that Ron liked her. Ron's cheeks had turned different shades of red when he was suddenly thrown into Hermione.

Harry decided to not listen to the Headmistress. He did not care about the new Potions teacher; he just wanted to sleep. Finally, time had come to leave the Great Hall.

He was about to go to the Gryffindor common room, but he felt someone drag him. Hermione was dragging him somewhere.

"Hermione… Where are we going?"

She did not reply to him.

He waited and tried to recognize where she was leading him. She could have been a Death Eater trying to trick him.

He used his free hand to levitate her wand from her pockets. He did not want her to attack him. Suddenly she stopped and opened a door.

"I have to speak with you privately so I brought you here."

"So…what do you want to speak about?"

They were both sitting in a chair. Hermione used wand-less magic to enchant the room. She did not want anyone to listen to their conversation.

"You know what. And I want answers. First, why did you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You used wand-less magic to... you know what, Harry James Potter. Do not play games with me. I know that you know I like Ron. And you used that to do what you did."

"You should be glad. After all, now you know Ron likes you"

Both Harry and Hermione were getting mad. Harry did not understand why she was and still is mad. Hermione was about to scream at him but stopped. She then regained her composure and spoke again.

"Anyway, I want an apology from you and Ron."

Harry would not apologize; He did not care if Ron would. However, Hermione walked out of the room before he could tell her would not. Harry was about to follow her to give her wand, but he thought about not giving it to her. He deserved an apology. She would have to apologize to get her wand back. He left the room grinning.


End file.
